O pequeno sol
by Matatabi-san
Summary: Sasuke e Naruto morreram durante a guerra, porém deixaram algo precioso para trás, algo que Haruno Sakura se encarregou de cuidar. SasuNaru. FemNaru.


******Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**Seis meses após a Quarta Guerra Shinobi. Orfanato de Konohagakure no Sato.**

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

O som de saltos de duas mulheres ecoou pelo o corredor vazio do orfanato, uma dessas mulheres era a Godaime Hokage de Konoha.

Senju Tsunade.

Uma mulher de fibra que teve a força reconhecida até mesmo por Uchiha Madara, uma mulher que ajudou Konohagakure a se reerguer depois do ataque de Orochimaru, uma mulher que trouxe esperança para Konohagakure quando ninguém mais tinha fé.

Mas agora Tsunade só era uma mulher cansada e disposta a passar o cargo de Hokage para o primeiro candidato que aparecesse.

A outra mulher que seguia a Senju era uma jovem de 17 anos de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, seu nome era Haruno Sakura, aluna de Tsunade, a Chuunin era famosa por ser aluna da Hokage, mas era somente isso.

Sakura sabia que havia demorado muito a amadurecer, e por ser de família civil não houve muitos motivos para impulsioná-la, diferente de seus companheiros de equipe.

Seus _falecidos_ companheiros de equipe.

Esse pequeno pensamento foi o suficiente para fazê-la lembrar da cena que havia visto meses antes.

A imagem de Naruto e Sasuke apunhalando uma kunai no coração do outro ao mesmo tempo nunca mais sairia da sua cabeça.

Com um leve movimento de cabeça Sakura afastou os pensamentos para longe e se concentrou no presente.

– Tsunade-sama, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Até agora a senhora não me contou nada – A kunoichi perguntou apreensiva enquanto parava diante da última porta do corredor

– Há uma razão plausível por eu ter te chamado até aqui Sakura – Tsunade disse e em seguida mordeu seu polegar e passou o sangue pela a fechadura, quando a Senju pôs a mão na maçaneta a porta se abriu como se nunca estivesse trancada com um selo de alto nível, passado o choque Sakura seguiu sua professora em seus calcanhares.

Assim que Sakura entrou a mesma notou que o local parecia modesto, havia um berço, um sofá, uma pequena cozinha no canto e uma mesa de estudos a onde uma mulher familiar estava sentada com inúmeros livros a sua volta.

– Ayame-san! – A kunoichi de cabelo rosa murmurou surpresa ao ver a mulher de cabelos castanhos

– Hokage-sama, Sakura-san – Ayame se curvou respeitosamente depois de se levantar da cadeira.

– Como ele está? – A Hokage pediu depois de acenar levemente para a mulher civil

– Está bem, ele andou um pouco inquieto desde a morte de Naruto, mas com o tempo ele se acalmou – Ayame se aproximou do berço azul e deu um olhar de pena para a criança que dormia pacificamente no berço.

Enquanto isso a mente de Sakura era uma bagunça, inúmeras perguntas voavam em sua mente e uma delas era por que Ayame estava aqui e qual ligação essa criança tinha com Naruto.

Se sentindo curiosa Sakura se aproximou do berço enquanto Tsunade fazia outras perguntas a mulher de cabelos castanhos e ao olhar para berço a kunoichi sentiu perder o ar, pois dormindo no berço parecia uma cópia perfeita de Uchiha Sasuke.

– Vejo que você já viu Taiyō – Tsunade murmurou enquanto se aproximava – Eu entendo que esteja confusa e não se preocupe, eu vou lhe contar tudo – A Senju disse num tom baixo para não acordar a criança que parecia ter um pouco menos de um ano de idade.

– Sim, mas... Antes de me explicar me responda uma coisa – Sakura murmurou ainda em estado de choque – O que Ayame-san faz aqui? – A Haruno questionou visivelmente confusa

– Oh, isso é fácil, Ayame está em seu último ano em Pediatria, então decidi que ela ficaria encarregada de cuidar de Taiyō – A Senju respondeu rapidamente

– Agora posso começar a lhe explicar o surgimento de Taiyō? – Tsunade perguntou levemente divertida

– Sim, por favor – Sakura disse um tanto nervosa

– Semanas depois da missão de resgatar Sasuke ter falhado o mesmo veio ao vilarejo de madrugada, ele foi ao apartamento de Naruto e a seduziu e os dois mantiveram se encontrando por pelo menos um mês, até que Naruto tentou trazê-lo para o vilarejo a força e perdeu – A Hokage disse enquanto caminhava em direção ao sofá e se sentava no mesmo.

– Então Sasuke-kun e Naruto... Tiveram um caso? – Sakura perguntou levemente chocada

– Sim, e esse caso teve frutos – A Hokage disse cruzou as mãos diante do rosto – Acho que dá para você ter uma noção de quem são os pais de Taiyo – Tsunade deduziu e esperou uma resposta de Sakura.

– Por que Naruto não contou a Sasuke-kun? – A jovem kunoichi perguntou depois de ter saído de seu torpor

– Sasuke havia matado Orochimaru quando Naruto soube da gravidez, na época ela não sabia para qual direção ele estava indo e ela já estava perto de completar o quarto mês de gravidez, então ao invés de ir atrás dele Naruto decidiu ficar no vilarejo – A mulher loira explicou pacientemente.

– Ela já estava perto de completar o quarto mês naquela época? Mas mal dava pra ver... – Sakura sussurrou chocada, na época ela havia se lembrado de achar Naruto levemente cheia, mas nada fora do normal.

– A gravidez de Naruto não foi muito notável, o que na verdade foi bom – Ayame disse atrás de Sakura que se lembrou de sua presença.

– Você acompanhou a gravidez de Naruto? – A kunoichi de cabelos róseos perguntou surpresa e levemente enciumada

– Sim, ela acabou derramando o feijão depois de se enjoar com Ramen – A mulher de cabelos castanhos respondeu levemente divertida com a memória.

– Enfim, aos seis meses de gestação eu executei um parto prematuro para que o selo de Naruto não quebrasse, o que não adiantou muito depois que Pein levou Naruto ao seu limite – Tsunade disse enquanto se levantava – Depois disso Sasuke entrou para a Akatsuki atacou Kumo e em seguida houve a declaração de guerra, Taiyō tinha pouco mais de um mês quando Naruto o deixou em meus braços e partiu pra guerra – A Senju se aproximou do berço e tocou suavemente em uma mecha dos cabelos negros

– Agora Uchiha Uzumaki Taiyō é um órfão, mas não um órfão comum – Tsunade disse e acariciou levemente a bochecha marcada da criança, as mesmas marcas que sua mãe uma vez possuiu – Kyuubi se encarregou de ter certeza de que Taiyō seria uma criança saudável, por causa disso ele recebeu um pouco de seu chakra, assim como Naruto recebeu quando estava no ventre de Kushina – A criança se mexeu levemente e abriu os olhos com preguiça, Tsunade sorriu para criança e a retirou do berço

– Taiyō não vem de uma família comum, ele é neto de um Hokage, um Jinchuuriki e um Líder de um dos Clãs fundadores de Konoha, sem falar em seu tio Itachi e nos seus próprios pais, ele tem muito potencial e não pode ser posto em uma família civil – A Hokage continuou a dizer enquanto levava a criança levemente sonolenta para o sofá.

– Por causa de sua linhagem Taiyō precisa ser posto com um shinobi confiável, caso contrário ele crescerá como Naruto, com muito poder e sem nenhum controle do mesmo – Ayame disse enquanto seguia em direção ao armário e preparava uma fórmula para que a criança tomasse.

– E esse shinobi confiável é você Sakura – Tsunade disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de sua aluna

– Eu?! – Sakura deu um leve grito, o que rendeu um riso do pequeno Taiyō – Mas eu sequer sou um shinobi notável, ainda vai demorar muito para eu chegar a Jounin e...

– Sakura – A Senju interrompeu sua aluna e olhou para a mesma seriamente – Naruto escolheu você – A Hokage disse num tom grave

– Naruto... Me escolheu? – A kunoichi exclamou surpresa

– Sim, Naruto fez uma lista pessoas que ela confiaria Taiyō caso algo acontecesse com ela, como Kakashi e Iruka morreram você se tornou a próxima da lista, na verdade você era a segunda da lista – Tsunade disse enquanto deixava Taiyō brincar com seu colar, a criança segurava a pedra curiosamente e sequer notava o que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

– Eu era a segunda da lista... – Sakura murmurou com a voz levemente embargada

– Então, o que me diz? – A Hokage perguntou erguendo uma fina sobrancelha

Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas bem feitas e mordeu o lábio inferior pensativa. Por um lado Sakura achava doloroso demais ver o fruto do romance de sua paixão e de sua companheira de equipe, porém por outro lado a mesma não queria abandonar uma criança inocente...

A Haruno deu mais uma olhada para a criança pequena que estava sentada no colo da Hokage, Taiyō batia palmas e sorria alegremente, iluminando o ambiente a sua volta como um pequeno sol.

Um pequeno e inocente sol... Que não deveria ser abandonado sozinho.

Tomando uma respiração profunda a jovem kunoichi tomou sua decisão.

– Eu aceito – Sakura respondeu confiante e Tsunade sorriu

– Naruto estaria feliz – A Senju disse antes de passar a criança para os braços da jovem mulher

– Taiyō conheça sua nova Kaa-san – Tsunade disse suavemente e sorriu ao ver a criança ser agarrar a Sakura e sorrir

* * *

**N/A:** É apenas uma one-shot, mas eu tenho uma continuação quase pronta, e nela Taiyō está com sete para oito anos e eu devo postá-la daqui a dois ou três dias.


End file.
